$ 2 - \dfrac{11}{8} + 200\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{11}{8} = -1.375$ $ 200\% = \dfrac{200}{100} = 2 $ Now we have: $ 2 - 1.375 + 2 = {?} $ $ 2 - 1.375 + 2 = 2.625 $